


Papyrus in Love

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Sweet and Mariella [2]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Cute, F/M, Humor, Macabre, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Papyrus falls for a goth girl. Based on the Billy and Mandy episode Grim in Love





	Papyrus in Love

Mariella was wearing a pink swimsuit with a light bow.

Mariella and her friends were making a sand castle.

Enid said "All done"

Papyrus' head was on a sand castle.

Papyrus said "I'm leaving" as he whistled

Mariella said "Come on everyone love the beach" as Papyrus reattached his head.

Papyrus said "Well I don't love anything"

But a goth girl walked past Papyrus.

She had long black hair, brown eyes and pale skin.She wears a black dress and black choker. She carries a red umbrella. She smiled at him

Papyrus smiles

"Excuse me are you deceased"

"You suck the life right out of me I'm Lucia"

Papyrus said "They call me Papyrus" as he kissed Lucia's hand

"Let us leave this dreadful place"

They walked together with a umbrella


End file.
